


Ambivalence

by Arisacrlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, TsukiKage, soft
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisacrlight/pseuds/Arisacrlight
Summary: Tsukishima Kei sangat membenci Kageyama Tobio. Atau setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan lantaran gengsi—enggan mengakui bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta sepenuh hati.[ tsukikage, didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Kageyama Tobio 2020. Happy Birthday, King! ]
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Ambivalence

***

Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate

Ambivalence © Arisacrlight

_dedicated to **Kageyama Tobio.** Happy Birthday, my precious one, my King, my everything, the center of my Haikyuu universe. We love you!_

***

Tsukishima Kei merasa dia benci Kageyama Tobio.

Dia benci Kageyama yang merampas seluruh atensinya bahkan sejak pandangan pertama. Dia benci fakta bahwa eksistensi sosok Kageyama terasa berbeda. Dia benci kenyataan bahwa ia, Tsukishima Kei, adalah pihak yang pertama jatuh cinta. 

Tsukishima Kei merasa dia benci Kageyama Tobio.

Dia benci Kageyama yang begitu mencintai voli dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga. Dia benci melihat Kageyama selalu dan selalu saja mempertajam bakat voli tanpa banyak menaruh peduli pada hal lainnya. Dia benci Kageyama yang tak pernah balas memandang Tsukishima, sebab sang _setter_ memang tidak peka.

Tsukishima Kei merasa dia benci Kageyama Tobio.

Bahkan saat ia akhirnya memilih waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Saat ia temukan semburat merah di paras Kageyama yang menawan. Saat Kageyama memberi jawaban berupa anggukan. Saat mereka berbagi pelukan dan kehangatan dengan dada penuh debaran. Saat mereka sepakat melangkah beriringan ke masa depan.

Tobio yang akhirnya memiliki marga yang sama dengannya. Tobio yang mendedikasikan diri untuk saling melengkapi bersamanya. Tobio yang tampak begitu indah saat Kei mengungkungnya di ranjang untuk kali pertama; pertemukan bibir dengan bibir, sentuhan intim nan panas, hangat dan keringat, desahan dan erangan. Bagi Kei, Tobio adalah suatu kesempurnaan tiada tandingan.

Tsukishima Kei merasa benci.

Benar-benar cinta, itu yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan di dalam hati. Dunianya berorientasi pada Tsukishima Tobio seorang, dan dengan segala perasaan murni yang tak akan mati, Tsukishima Kei paham inilah yang disebut sebagai ambivalensi.


End file.
